On Christmas Eve
by DragonQuillZ
Summary: It took James Sirius Potter sixteen years to discover that there was another Christmas tradition happening at the Burrow on Christmas Eve. This is what he discovers.


**Disclaimer:**

I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or anything related to the said world. I am not JKR nor do I claim to be and all rights belong to her and Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Warner Brothers.

**On Christmas Eve**

The great grandfather clock in the Burrow had just struck eleven o'clock on Christmas Eve when sixteen year old James Sirius Potter strode into the living room. You see, by this hour, all the children had gone to sleep with excitement for the following days events but not James for he was not a child and he saw fit to stay awake until the other adults decided to turn in for the night. Quite a few of them were already doing so. His uncle Bill and aunt Fleur looked completely worn out as they quietly made their way out the room. Uncle Percy and aunt Audrey had already gone upstairs as soon as their youngest, Lucy, had turned in. Uncles Charlie and Ron were currently engaged in a chess match by the fire and uncle George and aunt Angelina were helping Grandma Molly in the kitchen. Grandpa Arthur was already asleep on one of the more softer armchairs. His mum, he saw, was adjusting the dials on the wireless, trying to find something else to listen to besides some 'Warbeck' woman whose voice sounded positively ancient. It was then that he noticed it. There were two quite significant figures missing from this picture. Where was his dad and aunt Hermione?

James sat himself down on the couch and made his presence known to Ginny who turned away from the wireless.

"James, what are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked staring curiously at him.

"Mum, where's dad and aunt Hermione? I'm sure they were here when I went upstairs."

His mother turned her head away, casting a glance at uncle Ron who had looked up from his match at his question, before turning her head back to him and letting out a sigh.

"It's not something I myself or Ron understand see but Harry and Hermione have this ritual they do every year on Christmas Eve."

"What ritual? Why don't you and uncle Ron go along? Why haven't I noticed this before?" His curiosity was officially piqued now at this new revelation.

Ginny sighed again and smiled. "I'm not surprised it took you sixteen years to notice. It took Teddy seventeen. Well you haven't noticed because all the children are asleep by the time they leave. None of you have ever stayed up till eleven before which is why you've never seen them leave."

"Checkmate!" came Ron's triumphant cry as he took Charlie's king. Uncle Ron then got of his chair and moved to sit on the sofa across from him and his mum as Charlie grumbled something about unfairness and bid them all a goodnight.

James turned back to his mum and asked, "Where do they go?"

It was uncle Ron that answered this one. "They go to the graveyard at Godric's Hollow to visit Harry's parents' graves."

Now that was odd. They lived in Godric's Hollow. Why in Merlin's name did they go there in the freezing cold at eleven o'clock on Christmas Eve?

He voiced this question and uncle Ron smiled. "I asked them that myself when they went out the first time. You see, the first time your dad went to Godric's Hollow was with your aunt Hermione during the War."

Ginny then said, "You know all about what happened during the War and so you now know why neither Ron nor I were there that first night."

Well that did make sense. He of course had heard the story from his parents when he had asked them about it years ago.

"A lot happened that night, all of which I myself was only told the full details at the very end. But you see, even though you might live in Godric's Hollow now and are able to visit their graves at any point, this was one of those moments that your dad and aunt shared that was just between the two of them and is very special. I really do wish now I had been there that first night. Maybe if I had been I would be there with them right now..." uncle Ron looked down as he trailed off.

His mum spoke again, "So you see then? It's become their small tradition that on Christmas Eve each year, they return to the graveyard to remember that time when your dad first saw his parents graves and aunt Hermione was right there with him. They should be back soon, I'll go make some hot chocolate for when they return." And with that his mum got up and headed towards the kitchen.

James looked at Ron who smiled at him before releasing a huge yawn and went towards the kitchen where the smell of chocolate began to waft out of. He was now alone on the sofa which gave him time to think about what he just found out. He always knew his dad and aunt Hermione, who was his God-Mother after all, shared a very special bond that extended beyond friendship and family. He also knew that during the War, there was a time when it was just the two of them and that they shared moments that no one else would ever know about. He smiled at the thought and hoped that one day he could have such a strong friendship with someone. He sat there for a bit longer, inhaling the sweet scent of hot chocolate his mother was preparing when he heard the door opened and Harry and Hermione made their way into the living room with steaming mugs. His dad was the first to spot him.

"James what are you doing up? It's well past eleven. I would have expected you to be knocked out around now."

James looked at them before a yawn managed to work it's way out of his mouth and said, "I was just learning about a few family secrets that I happened upon." His father quirked an eyebrow and turned to Hermione who shrugged.

"Oh well, I best be off then. Goodnight all!" And with that James headed upstairs leaving a rather confused aunt and father in his wake. He certainly learned something new this Christmas Eve.

**End.**

**AN:**

This is just something I thought of while reading DH again this holidays. I always found the idea of Harry and Hermione having a tradition that was entirely theirs really sweet seeing as visiting his parents graves for the first time in 16 years had to be a special moment and only Hermione being there. Well it was light and not really exciting but I hoped you enjoyed this story. Don't forget to review!

Merry Christmas to all,

~DQ


End file.
